My Best Friend
by CrazeyCasey
Summary: It's almost 2 AM. Sam can't sleep, so she calls her best friend.


Hey guys! I haven't written a story in a while because I've been kinda busy, but I hope you like this story! ~CrazeyCasey

_**Disclaimer**: I'm not Dan Schneider. That is correct._

**WARNING**: This story does _not_ contain a romantic pairing. If that's devastating to you, do not read any further._  
><em>

Story in Sam's POV

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>My Best Friend<span>_**

1:27 AM. Why am I still unable to sleep?

I dialed the number of my best friend.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring. What's taking so long?

Ring.

"Hey, what's up?" came the sleepy reply.

"Sorry, were you asleep?" I said, my brain finally registering the numbers I saw on my clock.

"Duh, Sam, it's 1:28 AM."

"I know, I have a clock next to me."

"Then you should use it."

"Sorry... anyway, I can't sleep."

"Why not? What's been bothering you?"

"I'm not sure... I guess I started thinking lately about my family and stuff, and it's pretty depressing."

"What about your family?"

"Well, my mom... she doesn't love me, and she's always yelling at me and telling me I should be more like Melanie."

"It's okay, Sam. Your mom really loves you deep down. She just doesn't know how to take good care of you. Just tell yourself that she actually loves you even when it doesn't seem like it."

"Yeah, thanks. And then...Melanie lives far away, and she's so perfect, and anyone who knows both of us likes her better, so I can't like her too much, no matter how nice she is to me."

"So? She's she, and you are you. You are different people, and that's okay. I'm sure Melanie wouldn't want you to be depressed because of her, so you should talk to her sometime and show that you don't hate her. She'd be happy to know that."

"Yeah, you're right... And all my relatives.. Most of them are either in jail or on parole or really poor. I come from a horrible family; how could I ever become someone good?"

"Sam, you're a great person. Don't let your family pull you down. The fact that you want to be someone good is amazing. You'll be great."

"Thanks. And my grades... I'm such a lazy person, how will I get to college like this?"

"Sam, all you have to do is try. You're one of the smartest people I know. If you want to improve, you can. And with your skills, you could stay out of trouble."

I laughed. "Thanks, you really-"

"Freward Benson! Who are you talking to? It's almost 2 AM! Why are you not asleep? Teens are supposed to be asleep at 8:30 to maintain good health!"

I laughed. Poor Freddie has to deal with his psychotic mom.

"Sorry mom, I must have been sleep-talking," I heard Freddie say to his mom. This happened every few times I called Freddie. I knew at that moment Freddie put his phone under his pillow because his mom didn't dare check there, afraid that her precious little Fredward would find out she was his tooth fairy. I could still hear their muted voices.

"I am worried about your sleep-talking!"

"Mom, it's no big deal! Go! I need my sleep."

I heard Mrs. Benson's footsteps fade away. Freddie picked his phone again. "Sorry, my mom-"

"I know. I heard. Sorry Freddie. Thanks for the talk."

"Sure, just next time if you're going to call me past 1 AM, could you text me instead?"

"Sure, or should I text anytime after 8:30?" I teased.

"Sam..."

"Sorry, bye."

"Bye."

Freddie and I are a lot closer than we let on to other people. It hasn't always been this way. In fact, what we showed to other people was real for a while. I was always aggressive and well, me! He was dorky and nerdy, so I always made fun of him. We hung out only because of Carly. Then one time, my cruelty to him went too far, and Carly made me feel guilty. I apologized to him, and we ended up kissing. We became less like enemies after that day, but one experience between us after that really changed our friendship.

A while ago, Missy Robinson, Carly's ex-best friend, came back and tried to steal Carly away from me. I was really upset, and I didn't know what to do, so I went to Freddie as a last resort. He listened to me and believed me and then gave up his 'School at Sea' trip for me. I didn't know at the time, but later that day, Carly told me.

_"Sam, there's something you should know."_

_"What's up?"_

_"Well, first of all, sorry for not believing you."_

_"That's okay; I'm not mad, no worries. It was an honest mistake."_

_"Thanks. You're the best. And also, the reason Missy won the 'School at Sea' contest was-"_

_"Yeah yeah, it's no biggie, good things do happen to bad people sometimes."_

_"No, Sam. Freddie won it and gave it to Missy so that she'd leave."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Why would he do that?"_

_"Because he cares about you, Sam! You should really be nicer to him."_

_"Meh..."_

Though I pretended it was no big deal, I was touched, and I later went across the hall to talk to Freddie. He opened the door and came out into the hallway._  
><em>

_"Hey Sam, what's up?"_

_"Carly told me you gave up your 'School at Sea' trip to send away Missy."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Thanks Freddie. That was like the nicest thing anyone's done."_

_"It's no problem."_

_"So what made you do it? I've been nothing but mean to you."_

_"I know, but that's who you are, and I was hoping you didn't actually hate me."  
><em>

_"I don't. I'm sorry for everything."_

_"It's cool."_

_"This might be a tall order, but could we be friends?"_

_"Does that mean you won't mess with me anymore?"_

_"I guess."_

_"No, I like your messing with me!"_

_"What?"_

_"Yeah, I'm used to it!"_

_"But I feel bad for it."_

_"So how 'bout we come up with a deal?"_

_I smiled. "You mean we act like we hate each other in front of other people?"_

_"Like- wait how'd you know?"_

_"Please, I can see through you like a piece of glass."_

_He smiled. At that moment Carly opened the door and came out._

_"Uhh..." Freddie stammered, "I-I HATE YOU!" he yelled at me._

_"HATE YOU TOO," I said._

_Carly sighed. "Could you two at least try to get along?"_

_"Nope," we said simultaneously._

_Carly shook her head. Freddie and I looked at each other. I knew he was smiling inside, and so was I.  
><em>

So we didn't start our 'bestfriendship' as best friends usually do, but our friendship is special.

It was from that day on that I started hanging out with Freddie alone a lot more. Recently, I called Freddie almost every night._  
><em>

Sure, I still consider Carly a best friend, but Freddie is completely different. Had I called Carly instead of Freddie today and told her about my family problems, she probably would have comforted me and encouraged me like a good friend would, but Freddie's different. He comforts me without seeming like he pities me. Freddie truly cares about how I feel and is an excellent listener. Even when he's down, he'd be willing to listen to me and give me hope without any mention about his own problems.

Freddie understands what I'm going through too. We both have single mothers, and our dads left when we were little. While Carly's parents are away too, she has a warm and happy home with Spencer, and she doesn't understand.

Freddie is so understanding and nice to me that it makes me feel bad about the game we play in front of other people. I wish I didn't have to hurt him, but we mutually agreed to continue pretending we hate each other. Some best friends play chess; others chat; Freddie and I pretend we hate each other; it's just a game like any other.

1:56 AM.

Freddie and I are special friends. We really did hate each other when we first met as well as for a couple years after that. When it really came down to it, we helped each other. We even shared a first kiss. But only a true friend believes in you and would give up something so nice for you. Carly may be a wonderful best friend, but Freddie is the best best friend. The bestest friend. Wait, no, I actually did learn something in school. 'Bestest' isn't proper grammar. But yes, Freddie is the best friend anyone could have. And he is my best friend.

Now _that_ is comforting to know.

* * *

><p>So there you have it! A Seddie friendship story! Did you know it was Freddie at first? ;P<p>

Sorry if Sam seemed OOC in this story. That was kind of the point. To show a possible side of Sam that nobody else sees but her true best friend :)

Oh and if you were confused about the Seddie friendship, just pretend iOMG never happened for this story, but iReunite with Missy did. xD

Anyway, please review! It's a one-shot for now, but if you think I should continue or have any opinions/suggestions, let me know! If you hated it, let me know too! :P

Thanks for reading!


End file.
